Kencan Ketiga
by Uzumaki Shina
Summary: Sakura sangat tidak menyukai Naruto yang menurutnya begitu sombong dan arogan. Tapi Naruto yang merasa tidak seperti itu merasa terpancing untuk mengenal Sakura yang menurutnya begitu tak menyukainya dan membuatnya begitu penasaran. Dapatkah Naruto menarik perhatian Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku-Ever.

Rated : M (for language, lime, lemon, etc).

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, Mainstream theme and Boring.

Story by

Chapter 1

Pertemuan

Nona Haruno

Terima kasih atas permohonan anda berkenaan dengan kehadiran Naruto Uzumaki beserta semua anggota team di rumah sakit anda. Club kami telah menerima ribuan surat permohonan sejenis setiap tahunnya, dan sayangnya Tuan Uzumaki tidak bisa memenuhi setiap permohonan tersebut. Mohon maaf, saat ini beliau sedang sibuk.

Salam hormat,

Hinata Hyuga

Humas, Club Football Konoha

Bagus.

Ini adalah penolakan kelima dari Naruto Uzumaki yang sukar didekati. Anak-anakku akan merasa kecewa lagi.

Kusingkirkan email itu dari layar ponselku dan melemparkan ponsel ke dalam tas tanganku, menaiki mobil dan berkendara menuju Ramen Ichiraku, tempat favoritku untuk memanjakan diri dengan ramen spesial.

Aku seorang perawat di Rumah Sakit Anak Konoha, dan para remajaku hanya ingin bertemu dengan para pahlawan olahraga mereka, tak lebih. Kupikir selebritis memiliki jadwal seperti ini. Yang kuminta hanya beberapa jam, tak perlu sampai berhari-hari.

Aku melirik ke arah kananku, dan duduk tepat di tengah restoran mungil seorang sahabat semasa kuliahku, Sara, dan kakaknya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sialan!

Aku sangat menyukai Sara. Dia, Ino, dan aku adalah teman baik saat kuliah, jadi sudah pasti aku akan menyapanya. Aku hanya berharap tidak perlu berbicara dengan kakaknya yang arogan luar biasa.

Aku memesan makananku kemudian berjalan mendekati temanku.

"Sara?" tanyaku, tanganku berada di bahunya.

"Sakura!" Dia langsung terlonjak dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. "Ya ampun, aku tidak bertemu denganmu tahunan! Apa kabarmu?"

Aku melirik gugup pada Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Senang bertemu denganmu." Dia terlihat mengagumkan, seperti biasa, dengan wajah yang tampan dan mata biru yang cerah.

"Naruto, ini adalah Sakura Haruno, teman kuliahku. Sakura, ini adalah kakakku, Naruto."

Naruto berdiri, sosok tingginya menjulang di atasku, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sial, apakah aku harus menyentuhnya? Termenung sesaat, akhirnya aku menemukan tata kramaku dan menjabat tangannya dengan sopan.

"Aku tahu siapa Anda."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan duduk kembali.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang?" Sara bertanya padaku.

"Aku perawat yang bertugas di Rumah Sakit Anak Konoha unit kanker." Aku menyeringai ke Sara, amat peka terhadap tatapan mata Naruto padaku, menjalari tubuhku naik turun, pada blus putih longgarku yang dipadankan dengan ikat pinggang dan legging hitam serta sepatu boots koboi merahku. Dia membuatku gugup.

"Itu hebat! Bagus buatmu, girl. Apakah kau masih menyanyi?" Sara bertanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Uh, tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan merundukkan tatapanku ke meja. "Tidak sejak kuliah."

"Kau menyanyi?" Naruto bertanya, alis matanya naik.

"Dia memiliki suara yang fantastis," Sara menjawab dengan bangga. Dia selalu sangat manis dan suportif.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tahulah bagaimana," aku menjawab sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Kehidupan mengambil alih dan keadaan menjadi sibuk." Dan sahabat terbaik meninggalkanmu untuk memulai grup band sendiri.

Dua kepala yang berbeda warna itu bertukar pandangan, dan tiba-tiba Sara mengagetkanku dengan "Apakah kau sudah menikah?"

Aku tertawa cukup kencang. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" Naruto bertanya blak-blakan. Bajingan arogan. Aku berani bertaruh wanita jatuh cinta padanya kemanapun dia pergi.

Kupicingkan mataku, tidak mampu menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku pada pria ini. "Jangan harap."

Rahang Naruto terbuka dan dia menyeringai, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, apa?"

"Kupikir aku tidak gagap, jawabanku jelas" jawabku, lalu menaruh tanganku di bahu Sara dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk temanku. "Senang berjumpa denganmu. Jaga dirimu, girl."

"Kau juga, Sakura."

Saat aku berbalik dan melangkah menjauh kudengar Naruto bergumam, "Apakah maksud semuanya tadi?"

Dasar brengsek!

Kuambil kantung cokelat yang berisi ramen spesialku dan mengarah keluar restoran untuk pulang ke rumah serta menikmati satu-satunya malam liburku di minggu ini. Aku berdoa semoga aku tidak mendapat panggilan pekerjaan mendadak.

~ Kencan Ketiga ~

"Untuk Sara dan Menma," Shikamaru mengangkat gelas berisi anggur miliknya ke atas dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain tetap berada di tubuh istrinya yang cantik, Ino. Semua orang mengikutinya, bersulang untuk pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu. "Semoga cinta kalian bisa terus tumbuh. Kami tidak mengharapkan apapun selain kebahagiaan kalian berdua di dunia."

"Untuk Sara dan Menma!" Para tamu sepakat untuk meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut dan kemudian menyesap minuman mereka untuk merayakan waktu yang indah ini.

Aku menyesap anggur manis milikku dan memperhatikan sekitarku. Aku berada di dalam ruangan Olympic, salah satu ruangan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh hotel Yamanaka. Untuk ke seratus kalinya, aku menanyakan hal ini pada diriku sendiri, apa yang kulakukan disini. Aku sempat terkejut saat menerima undangan untuk datang ke acara pesta pertunangan Sara. Aku, Sara dan Ino sahabat semasa kuliah, kami sering pergi bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, dan sangat senang bertemu dengan mereka lagi beberapa bulan lalu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan sebuah undangan untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman dekat mereka.

"Sakura, aku sangat senang karena kau bisa datang." Ino menepuk pundakku dan menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan akrab. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, girl."

"Aku juga," Aku memberikan respon. Sambil menahan dia agar tetap berada di depanku, aku sedikit menarik tubuhku ke belakang untuk mengagumi wanita cantik yang ada di depanku ini. "Kau benar-benar fantastis. Menikah dan menjadi seorang ibu sangat cocok untuk dirimu, teman."

Dan itu memang benar. Mata hijau kebiruan Ino bersinar karena kebahagiaan dan rasa puas, rambut pirangnya ditarik ke belakang dan rambut itu sedikit bergelombang, dan dia mengenakan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang fantastis.

"Terima kasih. Aku suka gaunmu. Gayamu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah." Dia memberikan respon dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku melihat ke bawah, ke arah gaun warna perak pucat dengan tanpa tali bahu yang kukenakan saat ini, kemudian beralih ke sandal bertali warna perak yang kukenakan pada kakiku.

"Tidak ada banyak perubahan," Aku merespon kata-katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apalagi rambutmu, seperti biasanya," Ino tertawa, menunjuk ke arah rambutku yang berwarna pink, dan kami berdua tertawa kecil bersama-sama.

"Oh tentu saja yang ini tak akan aku ubah selamanya, anak-anak menyukainya. Mereka bilang ini seperti gulali, kau tahu mereka benar-benar menyukainya."

Di sela pembicaraan kami, Sara menghampiri.

"Disana kau rupanya!" Sara berteriak dan merangkulku dengan salah satu lengannya dan lengannya satu lagi merangkul Ino dan membentuk sebuah pelukan kelompok.

"Sakura, aku senang kau datang kemari!"

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan ini. Meskipun aku terkejut saat mendapatkan undangan itu."

"Kau adalah temanku. Aku ingin kau berada disini." Sara tersenyum dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam ruangan, dan akhirnya dia berhenti mencari setelah matanya menemukan prianya.

"Dia sangat tampan, Sara. Dan benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Aku berbisik saat mengikuti pandangan matanya.

"Ya. Begitu pula diriku."

"Aku ikut berbahagia akan dirimu." Aku menyesap minumanku sedikit lebih banyak.

"Terima kasih." Senyumnya terlihat lebar dan begitu berbahagia, dan itu benar, aku berbahagia karena dia dapat menemukan prianya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat serasi.

"Kapan kita akan makan?" Naruto bertanya dari meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kami. Sejak tadi aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan kehadiran Naruto. Aku berusaha untuk menjauh dari dirinya dan menghindari percakapan dengannya, tapi aku merasa kalau matanya terus memandangiku malam ini, dan aku tidak mengerti. Aku yakin bahwa diriku bukanlah tipe wanita yang dia sukai, dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau aku juga tidak tertarik pada dirinya.

"Makanan sudah siap untuk disajikan" Seorang wanita berambut pirang keriting yang cantik berjalan menuju meja tempat Naruto berada, dia membawa kereta dorong yang berisi banyak makanan dan menatanya di atas meja.

"Sialan, dia pahlawanku." Naruto mengomentari dan segera meraih makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Aku benar-benar kelaparan."

"Kau memang selalu kelaparan!" Sara berteriak dan tertawa. Dia menarikku dan Ino untuk bergabung bersama di meja.

~ Kencan Ketiga ~

Bagaimana mungkin akhirnya aku berada di satu meja dengan Naruto adalah merupakan sebuah misteri bagi diriku. Faktanya sekarang adalah, aku duduk dengan semua kakak laki-laki Sara yang luar biasa tampan, seorang wanita manis yang bernama Karin, dan saudara ipar Sara, Konan, yang juga sangat menarik dan sedang hamil tua. Benar-benar tua sehingga bisa melahirkan kapan saja.

Semua orang tertawa, bercanda satu sama lain, dan mereka semua tampak luar biasa.

Kenapa aku tidak membawa pasangan pada saat datang kemari? Kemungkinan besar adalah karena terakhir kalinya aku berkencan dengan seorang pria adalah tiga tahun lalu.

Menyedihkan.

"Jadi, Sakura, apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?" Kakak Sara yang bernama Nagato bertanya padaku.

"Aku adalah perawat yang bertugas di Rumah Sakit Anak Konoha."

"Di departemen apa?" Dia bertanya lagi sambil memotong steak yang ada dipiringnya.

"Aku bertanggung jawab untuk merawat para remaja yang menderita kanker." Aku menggigit kentang panggang dan kemudian menyesap anggurku. Aku mungkin memerlukan lebih banyak anggur saat ini.

"Berapa lama kau bekerja disana?" Nagato bertanya lagi dan aku sempat melihat bahwa raut wajah Naruto menjadi muram. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Aku sudah menjadi perawat sekitar enam tahun, dan dua tahun dalam posisiku saat ini."

Nagato mengisi gelas anggurku dan memberikan senyuman manis padaku, yang membuatku membalas senyumannnya.

"Kau masih muda tapi sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang begitu penting." Naruto berkomentar, tapi aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan mengabaikannya, yang menghasilkan sebuah pandangan tajam dari dirinya sekali lagi.

"Jadi, kalau Konan tiba-tiba saja harus melahirkan, kau akan menyelamatkan kami semua." Deidara mengatakan itu dan kami semua tertawa bersama-sama.

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang perawat yang bisa menangani persalinan. Tapi aku bisa menelpon ambulans." Aku memberikan respon.

Konan menyentuh perutnya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, guys, kita masih punya waktu satu bulan sebelum aku benar-benar akan melahirkan."

Nagato mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi istrinya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, membuat Konan tersenyum.

Para pria ini benar-benar mempesona. Sara dan keluarganya adalah kolam genetika yang hebat. Dengan Minato Namikaze yang tampan dan Kushina Uzumaki yang sangat cantik.

Nagato menuangkan segelas anggur untukku sekali lagi dan aku segera menyesapnya, mendorong piringku ke arah samping. Lagipula aku sekarang terlalu gugup untuk bisa makan.

Di tengah-tengah percakapanku dengan Konan, aku menyadari bahwa kepalaku mulai sedikit pusing, jadi aku minta ijin untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar, untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan meletakkan kain dingin di dahiku serta memperbaiki lip glossku.

"Sakura, tunggu sebentar."

Sial.

Aku mencoba untuk mendahului dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi wanita, tapi Naruto mengikutiku masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya padanya dengan alis mata terangkat.

"Kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak menyukai diriku. Iya kan?" Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi, sekitar dua meter ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Dia sudah melepaskan jaketnya sejak tadi, dan sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kemeja warna pink- pink? -yang ternyata membuatnya tampak seksi, tidak mengenakan dasi, serta celana panjang dari kain yang berwarna hitam. Lengan kemejanya digulung ke atas, menunjukkan otot-otot lengannya yang indah. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning sudah terlalu panjang dan sedikit berantakan, dan mata birunya itu menjelajahi tubuhku dari atas ke bawah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk menatap mataku.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan cukup baik untuk bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu atau tidak."

"Aku rasa itu omong kosong." Dia mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Bukan masalah untukku." Aku mengangkat bahu dan memutar tubuhku menghadap wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan memperbaiki lip glossku, sedangkan mata Naruto tidak pernah beralih dari diriku.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya dan memutar tubuhku.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begitu marah padaku sehingga kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat dia memandangku dengan tatapan muram, dan itu semakin membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar-benar si brengsek yang luar biasa arogan, ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu." Dia benar-benar serius, tidak merasa bahwa situasi ini adalah situasi yang menggelikan.

"Ya, kau memang seperti itu. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat kau menyukaiku."

Dia mengangkat bahu seakan-akan apa yang kuinginkan ini tidak akan berakibat apapun padanya. "Aku bukan orang yang brengsek, Saku. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga membuatmu tidak menyukai aku sama sekali?"

Aku berhenti tertawa dan membersihkan tenggorokanku, mengambil sedikit waktu untuk diam dan hanya memandang pada dirinya. Dia kelihatan benar-benar tulus.

Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah-wajah kecewa para pasienku saat itu.

"Itu tidak masalah." Dia berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Jantungku mulai berdegup lebih cepat dan oh, Tuhan, aromanya benar-benar nikmat. Aku menyalahkan kepalaku yang sedang pusing karena berlebihan minum anggur dan hanya sedikit mengkonsumsi makanan.

"Aku perlu kau mengatakan padaku apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau begitu marah pada diriku, sehingga aku bisa minta maaf padamu." Dia bergerak sedikit menjauh, dan matanya menjelajahi tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan panas yang terpancar dari matanya dan aku merasa kulitku menjadi hangat karena tatapan matanya itu.

Pandangannya kembali ke wajahku dan dia membuatku membeku dengan mata birunya itu. "Kau kelihatan hebat dengan gaun kecil ini dan sepatu hak tinggi itu. Dan rambutmu yang berwarna merah muda itu tampak sedikit acak-acakan diwajahmu yang manis."

"Um..." Apa pertanyaannya tadi?

"Katakan padaku." Dia bersikeras.

"Katakan padamu soal apa?" Aku berbisik padanya.

Dia tersenyum dan membalasku dengan suara berbisik. "Apa yang telah membuatmu begitu marah padaku, Sakura-chan."

"Aku berulang kali mengirim pesan pada orang-orang dibagian Humas selama dua tahun terakhir ini untuk memintamu dan anggota tim yang lain datang dan menemui anak-anakku. Setiap permintaanku selalu ditolak, mengatakan bahwa dirimu tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan perlahan menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menerima permintaan untuk mengunjungi anak-anakmu itu dari bagian Humas."

"Ya, benar." Aku memberikan respon sarkastik dan mencoba menarik diri sehingga aku tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aromanya itu benar-benar mengakibatkan sesuatu pada diriku.

Aku ingin menjilati lehernya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Mereka yang menyaring semua permintaan yang masuk untukku. Dan permintaanmu itu tidak pernah sampai pada diriku."

Oh.

Well, sialan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Sara mengatakan hal tersebut pada diriku? Atau kau bisa meminta nomor teleponku darinya?"

"Ya, benar." Aku mendengus. "Pertama. Dia adalah temanku dan aku tidak ingin menggunakan dia untuk hal-hal seperti ini, dan kedua, kenapa aku menelponmu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku, menyentuh dahiku dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, membuatku melihat ke dalam matanya. Dia begitu tinggi, menjulang tinggi di depanku, tapi tubuhnya sekarang sedikit membungkuk ke arahku. Matanya yang berwarna biru terang itu memperhatikan aku yang sedang menjilati bibirku, kemudian saat aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku, dia menarik nafas dengan cepat dan memaku mata hijauku dengan pandangannya.

Tangannya dengan ringan bergerak untuk menyentuh rahangku, sedang tangan yang lain bergerak untuk mengembalikan rambutku ke belakang bahuku, dan aku tersesat dalam matanya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Seharusnya aku mendorongnya menjauh. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang asing menyentuhku di kamar mandi umum pada saat semua anggota keluarganya berada diluar, duduk dan berbincang-bincang, tertawa dan makan bersama-sama.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Dia menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku, menyentuh bibirku dengan sangat lembut, tersenyum pada diriku dengan cara khas miliknya yang sudah sangat terkenal itu, kemudian dia tenggelam di dalamku, mengubur tangannya di dalam rambutku, menahan wajahku, sehingga dia bisa menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menikmati mulutku.

Sialan, dia sangat hebat dalam hal berciuman. Bibirnya begitu lembut, namun kuat, kombinasi yang memberikan rasa sempurna untuk diriku. Bibir itu bergerak dengan presisi dan mengerti tujuannya, melintasi bibirku dan kemudian kembali lagi. Aku mengerang dan membungkuskan lenganku di sekitar pinggangnya, bersandar pada dirinya, dan Naruto menggeram padaku dan tiba-tiba saja ciuman itu berubah dari yang tadinya menginginkan, sekarang menjadi memerlukan. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku, berputar-putar dan berdansa dengan lidahku. Aku meraih ke atas, mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan menggenggam rambutnya yang luar biasa itu dan secara naluri, aku bergelantung pada dirinya, berusaha memanjat agar wajahku semakin dekat dengannya.

Akhirnya, dia membantuku dengan menangkup kedua pantatku dan mengangkatku. Kedua kakiku melingkari pinggangnya, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, punggungku sudah berada di dinding, tubuh Naruto condong ke arahku, membuat aku berada dalam posisi yang nyaman, namun mulutnya tetap berada di dalam mulutku.

Pria ini benar-benar bisa berciuman. Sialan.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu manis," dia berbisik. Sambil terus menggigit dan mencium, mulutnya bergerak ke daerah rahangku, perlahan bergerak ke daun telingaku dan turun ke arah leherku. "Kita berdua akan bersenang-senang, baby."

Baby? Dan ketika itu juga aku seperti disiram air dingin satu ember penuh, aku kembali ke akal sehatku. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya di dalam kamar mandi umum –ew!- dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

Tidak!

"Hentikan," Suaraku terdengar kuat dan meminta.

To Be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku-Ever.

Rated : M (for language, lime, lemon, etc).

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, Mainstream theme and Boring.

Story by Uzumaki Shina

.

Enjoy, No Flame.

Tutup halaman ini jika ada yang kontra-NaruSaku.

.

Chapter 2

Permulaan

.

"Kau tidak ingin aku berhenti."

Ia mendorong panggulnya pada bagian tengah tubuhku dan menggigit bibirku untuk menghentikan eranganku yang akan keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Kubilang berhenti, Naruto."

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung ke mataku, terengah, matanya menyipit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sedang menjernihkannya dan perlahan menurunkan tubuhku ke lantai. Lututku hampir menyerah di bawahku, dan ia menyeimbangkanku, tangannya berada di bahuku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini denganmu. Selamanya."

Dia melangkah mundur, menjalarkan tangannya yang luar biasa melalui rambutnya, menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata. "Baiklah." Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. "Aku minta maaf. Tadi kukira kau tertarik."

"Biar kuluruskan sekarang juga. Aku bukan salah satu penggemar tolol yang mati-matian ingin menarik perhatianmu dan bercinta denganmu dan aku bukan baby-mu." Oh Tuhan, aku benci dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku mohon maaf sekali lagi, atas kesalahpahaman yang diakibatkan oleh staff humasku, dan hal ini." Suaranya kini menjadi mantap, napasnya terkendali dan dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Wow, dia tampan.

Kujilat bibirku, masih merasakan dirinya pada bibirku.

"Jika kau berkenan bergeser, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Tiba-tiba aku membenci kesopanan yang dingin ini. Aku berharap dia memelukku lagi dan menciumku, dan aku sedikit membenci diriku sendiri karenanya.

Mungkin dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan, namun dia bukan untukku.

Dengan cepat aku menyingkir dari jalannya, dan dia membuka kunci kamar mandi ke belakang padaku dan melayangkan senyum setengah hati, mengedipkan matanya, dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Mataku menatap refleksinya sendiri di cermin. Keduanya nampak berkaca-kaca akibat terlalu banyak minum dan gairah. Rambutku sedikit lebih berantakan, namun karena pada awalnya aku menatanya seperti demikian jadi tidak masalah. Selain lip glossku yang telah luntur karena ciuman, aku terlihat sama seperti saat melangkah masuk kesini.

Jadi mengapa aku merasa seperti semuanya akan berubah?

.

~Dua Minggu kemudian

"Sakura, ada telepon untukmu dari ekstension empat-enam-kosong."

"Ok, Tenten-san, trims." Aku meletakkan kartu yang berisi grafik yang mendokumentasikan penggunaan dosis obat-obatan ke dalam tempatnya dan kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"Ini Sakura."

"Sakura Haruno?" sebuah suara wanita yang sopan terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku harap demikian. Saya Hinata Hyuga. Saya bekerja di kantor humas untuk Club Football Konoha."

Oh, sial. Perutku mulai jungkir balik dan bibir bagian atasku mulai berkeringat.

"Halo."

"Saya menelpon untuk mewakili Naruto Uzumaki. Beliau hendak menerima undanganmu untuk datang ke departemen anak dan bertemu dengan para staff disana dan juga para pasien."

Aku memijat dahiku dengan jari-jari tanganku, kemudian menggiti bibirku. "Ok. Saya bisa mempersiapkan hal tersebut."

"Bagus. Beliau akan datang ke sana pada hari Rabu nanti."

"Minggu ini?" Suaraku terdengar mencicit dan tidak seperti biasanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengntrolnya. Dia ingin datang ke tempat kerjaku dua hari lagi?

"Itu benar."

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendesah. Anak-anak pasti akan sangat senang, tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan tidak untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Ok, jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam satu?"

"Ok, kami akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambutnya."

Aku menutup teleponku. Brengsek. Naruto Uzumaki akan datang dua hari lagi. Sekarang ini baru dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di kamar mandi itu.

Dan sekarang dia akan ke tempat kerjaku dan bertemu dengan para pasienku. Ini mungkin Cuma sebuah cara yang dia lakukan agar dia mendapatkan ketenaran tambahan. Kemungkinan besar dia pasti akan membawa pers bersamanya, mengambil foto-fotonya bersama anak-anak yang sedang sakit, dan semua foto-foto itu akan menjadikan dia begitu hebat di dalam siaran berita yang akan muncul di Channel 7.

.

"Dia datang. Bagian keamanan baru saja memberi tahu." Tenten tersenyum dan melakukan sebuah tarian kecil. Dia dan aku bekerja sama sejak hari pertama kami berdua bekerja. Dia adalah seorang wanita cantik yang sudah bersuami dan sudah memiliki tiga orang anak.

"Ok, aku akan keluar menuju ke elevator dan menyambutnya. Ingat, cobalah untuk tampak terkejut."

Dia mengedipkan mata kepadaku dan aku berjalan ke lobi dimana elevator berada. Aku sudah memberi kabar kepada para orang tua pasien bahwa hari ini akan ada tamu yang akan datang, dan mereka dapat mengambil foto dan bertemu atlet secara langsung, tapi aku tetap merahasiakan hal ini pada anak-anakku.

Akhirnya, lift terbuka dan aku hanya bisa memandang. Dia membawa empat orang rekan satu timnya, semuanya mengenakan celana jeans warna biru dan kaos kebanggaan tim mereka, dan mereka mendorong kereta penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah, keranjang-keranjang yang dibungkus plastik dan diikat simpul di bagian atas, keranjang yang penuh pakaian tim mereka, topi kaos, piyama, bendera… kau bisa menyebutkan semuanya.

Mereka bahkan membungkus boneka dan mainan juga.

Aku melihat ke mata biru Naruto yang tampak senang dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar, begitu lebar hingga bisa membelah wajahku menjadi dua.

Dia memanjakan anak-anakku!

"Hei, kau adalah perawat paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat." Dia memberikan aku senyuman sombongnya kepadaku dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain untuk keluar dari elevator.

Mereka semua begitu tinggi dan tubuhnya begitu lebar, membuatku merasa aku begitu mungil apabila berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Aku memandang ke bawah, ke arah pakaian perawatku yang berwarna biru dan kemudian tertawa. "Benar, itu karena pakaian perawat dan rambut ekor kuda sedang menjadi tren saat ini.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku dan mencium pipiku,dan berbisik ditelingaku, "Perawat paling seksi yang pernah aku lihat."

Well.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan Naruto memperkenalkan aku pada rekan satu timnya; Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame.

Mereka semua luar biasa sopan dan keliatan agak gugup, tangan mereka berada di saku celana, berpindah tumpuan dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain, saling memandang ke arah koridor rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua karena mau dayang kemari. Aku belum memberitahu anak-anak bahwa kalian akan datang, aku ingin membuat ini jadi sebuah kejutan. Tapi para orang tua sudah mengetahuinya, jadi mereka mungkin membawa kamera dan benda-benda lain." Mereka mengangguk dan aku melihat ke arah lobi "Tidak ada pers?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan tenang. "Tidak. Tidak ada pers disini, ini bukan saatnya berfoto-foto. Kami kemari atas keinginan kami sendiri"

"Bagaimana kau mengatakannya kepada wanita yang ada di bagian humas itu?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Dia bekerja untuk kami, bukan sebaliknya." Dia menjawab dengan santai dan kemudian mengambil kereta dorong yang berisi banyak barang. "Tunjukkan jalannya!"

Aku membawa mereka menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan menuju departemen anak. Para pasienku begitu senang mengetahui mereka dikunjungi oleh pahlawan mereka yang telah lama mereka nantikan kehadirannya. Mereka tertawa bahagia melupakan kesedihan mereka sejenak. Mendapatkan hadiah dari lima pria yang mereka kagumi.

.

Tak terasa lima jam sudah Naruto dan rekannya mengunjungi anak-anak dan memberi mereka hadiah, lima jam yang sungguh menghebohkan.

Aku mengikuti para atlet itu menuju elevator, Naruto dan aku berjalan sedikit di belakang para pemain yang lain. Tangannya meraih tanganku, tapi aku menarik diri dan memandang ke arah sekitar.

"Tidak di jam kerja, Naruto"

"Jadi aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu di luar jam kerja ya?" Dia bertanya diselingi dengan senyuman sombongnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan itu." Sialan.

"Antar aku sampai ke mobilku." Dia berbisik sehingga yang tidak dapat mendengar.

"Kau tidak datang bersama yang lain?" Tanyaku

"Tidak, Kiba tadi baru dari tempat latihan kami, dan kami semua bertemu disini."

"Ok."

Saat kami sampai di area parkiran, semua rekan Naruto memelukku dengan erat

"Kau benar-benar memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak mudah, gadis kecil." Neji mengatakan itu, wajahnya terlihat suram.

"Hari-hari seperti hari ini membuat pekerjaanku menjadi fantastis, Neji. Ini serius. Terima kasih, karena kalian semua sudah mau datang kemari hari ini. Kalian tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada anak-anak."

"Bagus." Neji mengerlingkan matanya kepadaku dan para pria itu memasuki mobil masing-masing untuk pergi dari sini, mereka melambaikan tangan padaku dan Naruto, kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Jadi," Naruti berbisik dan melangkah maju mendekatiku. Aku bergerak mundur melawan medan magnet yang dapat menarikku mendekatinya.

"Sebaiknya aku naik ke atas."

"Aku ingin melihatmu, Sakura." Well, dia benar-benar terus terang, iya kan?

"Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus." Aku berbisik.

Matanya menyipit dan dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ini adalah waktu sibukmu, Naruto, dan pekerjaanku juga membuatku sibuk. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kabar apapun darimu selama dua minggu kemarin, jadi aku beranggapan bahwa..."

"Pertama, jangan pernah beranggapan, jangan pernah." Suaranya terdengar keras, itu membuatku menjadi memperhatikannya.

"Dan kedua, ya, kita berdua memang sibuk,tapi ada waktu untuk kita menyempatkan diri, dan ketiga, aku tertarik."

Dia menggesekkan bibirnya di atas bibirku, satu kali, kemudian untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum akhirnya menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar itu dan mulai melakukan ciuman yang lebih intens. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar seperti dalam ingatanku, bahkan ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan seperti ini.

Dia menarik diri, aku terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan dia memindahkan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku ke belakang.

"Kau begitu manis, baby."

Sial.

Aku mundur dari pelukkannya dan mengangkat tanganku ke wajahku untuk mencoba menjernihkan kepalaku.

"Naruto, aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Tolong jangan pernah memanggilku, baby, jangan pernah melakukannya." Suaraku terdengar tenang dan mantap. Dia keliatan cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Papaku yang pencundang itu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, beberapa kali saat aku bertemu dengan dia, dan itu membuatku mual, jangan pernah melakukannya, ok?"

"Ok, tidak akan pernah lagi." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum padaku "Maaf."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan kembali ke arah elevator. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku akan meneleponmu." Dia berjanji, tapi aku hanya menggoyangkan kepalaku dan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja kau akan melakukannya." Jawabku sarkastis, melambai padanya, dan menghilang ke dalam elevator.

.

"Sakura, ini baru saja datang untukmu."

Aku sedang duduk di depan komputerku, membalas email dan meminum Starbucks, menyaipakn diri sebelum aku mengambil laporan dari perawat yang bertugas pada shift malam dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Tenten menyerahkan sebuah buket besar bunga, bunga mawar merah dan lily. Kukuburkan hidungku disana dan kuhirup aromanya.

Aku tahu siapa pengirimnya, namun kutarik kartu yang berada di penyangga yang terbuat dari plastik dan menyeringai pada catatannya.

"Kau lupa memberikanku nomor teleponmu. Milikku adalah 812-555-3598. Gunakanlah, kumohon."

Jadi, ternyata dia adalah seorang yang sedikit tukang perintah.

"Kau akan meneleponnya?" Tenten bertanya dari belakangku, sangat jelas ia membaca catatan itu lewat bahuku dan aku tertawa.

"Saat ini aku hanya akan mengirimkan pesan teks saja."

"Hell, aku akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar mengirim pesan teks. Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Kuputar mataku padanya dan menyelipkan kartu tersebut pada saku depan seragamku. "Kemarin aku juga berada disini, ingat?"

"Anak-anak masih membicarakannya. Mereka sangat baik hati." Tenten menyambar sebuah grafik dan mulai membuat catatan.

"Yeah, memang." Gumanku dan menarik keluar ponselku dari saku. Aku menambahkan nomor Naruto pada daftar kontakku, namun bukannya menambahkan namanya, kuberi label Football Konoha. Aku nyengir dan membuka layar untuk membuat pesan baru.

\- Terima kasih untuk bunga-bunga cantiknya. -

Aku menekan tombol kirim dan menyelesaikan email dan kopiku, dan mulai mengumpulkan laporan dari rekan kerjaku.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, aku merasakan ponsel dalam sakuku bergetar.

\- Terima kasih kembali. Makan malam hari ini? -

Dia tidak membuang-buang waktu sedikitpun, ya kan? Malam ini adalah satu-satunya malam liburku selama akhir pekan. Mulai besok aku bertugas dengan shift non stop hingga hari Senin, dan jujur saja, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

\- Tentu saja. Aku selesai bekerja pukul enam. -

"Bagus untukmu, girl." Berbalik ke arah datangnya suara Tenten dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Apakah kau selalu membaca diam-diam melalui bahuku?" tanyaku dengan nada menuntut.

"Tidak, tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang panas untuk dibaca, aku akan selalu melakukannya." Dia berkedip dan berjalan sambil berlenggak-lenggok melewatiku masuk ke kamar perawatan pasien.

\- Aku akan menjemputmu pada pukul tujuh. -

.

"Kau terlihat fantastis," Naruto tersenyum ketika kubuka pintu depan untuknya. Aku mengenakan gaun bergaya Bohemian yang terbuat dari bahan sifon dengan lapisan renda lembut pada bagian atas, keliman ujung gaun berada tepat di bagian tengah pahaku, dan sepatu boots koboyku yang berwarna cokelat. Beberapa untai kalung panjang menggantung di sekeliling leherku, dan sebuah gelang tebal melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku, serta aku menggerai rambutku.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum manis menatap manik biru milik Naruto.

Wow, pria ini benar-benar tampan, dengan model rambutnya seperti biasa di biarkan sedikit acak-acakan.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto mendekat dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, hampir saja aku terlena, namun sejenak aku tersadar dan dengan cepat aku melangkah menjauh dari dekapannya.

"Jangan macam-macam." Aku memperingatkannya dan berjalan menuju pintu penumpang yang telah ia buka tadi. Dia melangkah ke hadapanku, menghalangi jalanku.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini baru kencan pertama," aku mengingatkannya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, jangan macam-macam, Uzumaki." Aku berusaha terlihat galak, tapi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya terlalu... Naruto.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari para gadis konyol yang memiliki peraturan-tiga-kali-kencan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak menjawab.

Tentu saja, aku memiliki peraturan tiga kali berkencan!

"Bisakah kita hitung pesta pertunangan sebagai kencan pertama?" dia bertanya sambil melangkah mundur dan mempersilahkaku meluncur turun untuk duduk di jok mewah.

"Tidak," Jawabku saat dia dengan anggunnya menurunkan tubuh tingginya masuk ke jok pengemudi.

"Tapi aku mengantarkanmu pulang," dia mengingatkanku dengan seringaian licik. Oh sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengingat hal itu, bagaimana malunya aku pulang diantarkan oleh Naruto dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Dan besok paginya, mobilku yang berada di hotel dia kirimkan melalui seorang suruhannya ke rumahku.

"Tapi kau tidak mengantarkanku kesana, jadi itu bukan sebuah kencan."

"Bagaimana dengan kemarin di rumah sakit?" tanyanya dan melebur bersama lalu lintas.

"Apapun yang menyangkut pekerjaanku sama sekali bukan sebuah kencan." Aku tertawa dan mengelus sepanjang dashboard mobil dengan tanganku.

Kepala Naruto menoleh tiba-tiba dan menatapku, rahangnya terbuka kemudian dia mulai tertawa, terbaha-bahak, tawa yang berasal dari perut dan aku mengekorinya, terkikik seperti orang sinting.

Dia membimbingku memasuki sebuah bar olahraga di pusat Konoha. Aku mengenalinya. Bar kelas atas, dipenuhi dengan memorabilia olahraga, televisi yang menayangkan berbagai acara olahraga dan pertandingan, serta furnitur gelap yang besar.

Tempat ini dipenuhi pria-pria pebisnis dan penduduk lokal yang sedang beristirahat setelah berkutat dengan hari-hari kerja yang panjang.

Naruto mengarahkan ke sebuah booth dan duduk berseberangan denganku.

"Apakah kau pernah kemari?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa kali, yeah."

"Mereka disini menyediakan ramen yang lezat."

"Kau makan ramen?" sambarku, terkejut. Aku pikir dengan latihannya yang keras dia akan memiliki pola makan yang sehat.

"Tidak terlalu sering, tapi yeah, aku memakannya. Aku membakar banyak sekali kalori setiap hari, jadi sebagai kompensasi aku mengkonsumsi banyak makanan juga." Dia mengangsurkanku buku menu.

Bukannya membaca menu, aku malahan memandangnya dan dia menatapku tepat ke mataku. Aku melarikan mataku ke wajahnya, bahu lebarnya itu dan lengannya, dan turun ke tangannya yang memiliki jemari panjang. Dia terlezat lezat dibalutndalam t-shirt abu-abu dan jeans. Ketika tatapanku beralih lagi ke wajahnya, raut wajahnya tenang, matanya menggelap, dan aku tidak dapat menduga apakah dia gusar atau hanya sedang benar-benar bergairah.

"Teruslah memandangiku seperti itu, dan aturan sialan kencan tiga kali akan kulempar keluar jendela, Sakura."

Itu berarti sangat-sangat bergairah.

"Hey guys, apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" Seorang pelayan meletakkan segelas air di hadapan kami berdua dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto bertanya padaku tanpa melihat si pelayan, matanya masih membara.

"Apapun yang kau pesan aku ikut saja." Sahutku dan berusaha keras menelan.

"Tolong, dua porsi ramen spesial."

"Hey, kau adalah Naruto Uzumaki!" seru sang pelayan.

Dan tepat di depan mataku, Naruto bertransformasi. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman congkaknya, sorot matanya menjadi tenang dan dengan otomatis memasuki gaya selebritis. Aku pernah melihatnya di TV, namun ini kali pertama aku melihanya secara langsung.

"Apa kabarmu, manis?" dia bertanya pada pelayan.

"Aku baik. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Pelayan itu mengedipkan mata dan berjalan menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba saja meja kami dikeliling oleh pengunjung lain yang mendengarkan teriakan si pelayan dan sekarang ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

"Hey, Uzumaki! Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu!"

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto tidak ragu-ragu. Dia menawan dan ramah, menjawab rentetan pertanyaan, berpose untuk foto -yang mana kebanyakan aku yang diminta untuk memotretnya- dan berlagak di kerumunan ini dengan kearoganan aku-adalah-seorang-bintang-football.

Dan sepenuhnya mengacuhkanku.

Hal tersebut membuatkan sangat geram.

Di tengah-tengah kehebohan, aku menyingkir keluar dari booth dan pergi. Naruto bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku.

Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lamakah dia akan menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak ada?

Sepuluh menit, dan sekitar dua-mil-berkendara-dengan-taksi, telepon genggamku berdering.

"Sial, dimana kau?" raungnya.

"Dalam perjalanan pulang," balasku dengan tenang.

"Apa-apaan?"

"Dengar, Naruto, aku tidak tertarik pada pahlawan football yang arogan dan dongkak. Itu bukan orang yang aku setujui untuk mengajakku keluar." Kupejamkan mataku dan berusaha menenangkan degup jantungku. Kenapa dia membuatku gugup?

"Dimana kau?" ulangnya, jelas sekali dia sedang naik darah.

"Di dalam taksi. Mungkin ini semua bukan ide yang bagus."

"Sakura, aku tidak bisa mengubah pekerjaanku."

"Aku tidak memintamu itu," selaku. "Namun kau harus tahu bahwa kau akan mendapatkan perhatian yang luar biasa pada sebuah bar olahraga, Naruto. Memamerkan betapa terkenalnya dirimu bukan merupakan cara untuk membuatku terkesan. Aku bukan wanita yang berpikiran bahwa bisa tidur dengan seorang selebriti adalah hal yang seksi. Aku beranggapan kau seksi, tanpa seragam footballmu." Sial, kenapa aku mengatakan itu? "Jadi, silahkan dan nikmati photo opportunity-mu, tapi aku memiliki hal lain yang lebih baik yang bisa kulakukan dengan waktuku daripada diabaikan. Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

Kencan ini sudah pasti tidak akan berlangsung hingga tiga kali. Lagipula, kemungkinan tidak akan ada lagi kencan berikutnya. Aku tidak perlu berkencan dengan seorang arogan brengsek.

.

End...?

.

Review Plis... ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum aku memulai chapter 3, mau review dulu…

rohimbae88 : ini sudah Chapter 3 malah

The KidSNo OppAi : Ok lanjut

David997 : Sip Lanjut

Riela nacan : Aku juga penasaran, semoga jadi seru, udah diusahain update cepat. Hub Naruto dan Sakura masih dalam tahap pendekatan.

Ae Hatake : ga tau kenapa emang kata-kata yang mengalir seperti itu, kadang aku juga bingung #plak, hehehe… masih belajar nulis. Sakura sama sekali belum mengenal ke4 teman Naruto, keakraban mereka semata-mata karena ungkapan terima kasih Sakura dan ke4 atlit itu memang orang-orang yang ramah.

Hikari Cherry Blossom24 : Aku juga suka fic NaruSaku, sejujurnya aku penggemar Hikari-san, cerita-cerita yang dibuat bagus-bagus, aku juga akhirnya nulis fic ini terinspirasi dari Hikari, dari 1 fic yang beberapa lama ini aku baca, Hikari mau pensiun, aku mohon jangan, karena aku suka sekali cerita dari Hikari, gaya bahasa dalam ceritanya ringan dan mengena di hati. Jadi curhat deh ^_^

Blossom-Hime : masih ragu sih kalau mau dibilang keren karena ini fic pernah aku, dan ini masih harus belajar banyak. Update sudah cukup kilat.

Himenatlyschiffer : ini memang belum end, masih beberapa situasi yang belum ditampilkan.

ElleoraNS : Sip, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Masih ada kisah percintaan mereka kok, tunggu aja.

Rere, Edy, Cassey n guest yang lainnya: Terima kasih sudah baca fic nista ini, aku usahain untuk dapat memuaskan kalian.

…

Rincian Character

Minato dan Kushina (Orangtua)

Nagato (Pertama) dan Konan

Deidara (Kedua) dan Karin

Naruto (Ketiga) dan Sakura

Sara (Keempat) dan Menma

Ino (Sahabat Sakura) dan Shikamaru

…

Kencan Ketiga

Chapter 3

Maafkan aku

...

Maafkan aku -

Aku memandang ke arah sebuah catatan yang mendampingi puluhan chocolate cupcake, yang dikirim ke rumah sakit beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sudah sangat jelas dari mana semua ini berasal.

Dia mengirimkan chocolate cupcake yang cantik, didekorasi dengan indah ini kepada semua orang, bukan cuma kepadaku saja. Ini semua cukup untuk para pasien, para staff… well, bahkan untuk semua orang tua pasien.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Tenten bertanya di belakangku dan aku memutar tubuhku.

"Berhentilah membaca sesuatu dari balik punggungku!"

Dia tertawa dan mengambil sebuah cupcake, mencium aromanya, dan kemudian menggigitnya. "Apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Dia membuatku marah."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin malam." Aku mengambil sebuah cupcake dan menggigitnya. Mmm… ini lezat sekali.

"Mau meletakkan ini di ruang tunggu?" Tenten bertanya sambil menjilati ujung jarinya.

"Ya, orang-orang dapat menikmatinya hari ini, meskipun aku berpikir ini akan bertahan lama." Aku menyeringai dan mendorong sebuah kereta penuh dengan coklat yang lezat itu ke aula.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya dia memberimu satu cupcake saja," Tenten berbisik di sebelahku, sambil memeriksa jari-jarinya.

"Aku tahu." Dia benar-benar pria yang manis.

"Mmm hmm."

"Hentikan. Aku mengerti. Dia baik, tapi dia kemarin mengacau, jadi itu wajar bagiku untuk marah padanya, ok?"

"Ok." Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seperti mengisyaratkan "Aku menyerah," dan mengambil coklat sekali lagi. "Ini sangat lezat."

Aku menata cupcake-cupcake yang ada di sebuah meja panjang yang ada di ruang tunggu dan mengeluarkan teleponku.

Lezat -

Aku menekan tombol kirim dan kemudian menggigit bibirku. Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku kirim dengan kata-kata yang lebih panjang, tapi dia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuanku ini.

Ya, kau lezat. -

Dia merespon balik begitu cepat, dan aku tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja teleponku berbunyi, bintang football muncul di layar yang menunjukkan siapa yang menelponku.

"Hei," aku menjawab.

"Hei," dia merespon dengan lembut. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, dan ini juga jauh lebih cepat daripada SMS. Sekarang kami hendak naik pesawat menuju ke Suna untuk pertandingan di hari Minggu nanti."

"Oh, minggu ini pertandingan tanding ya?" aku bertanya, ada kekecewaan yang terdengar di dalam suaraku. Dia akan berada di luar kota akhir minggu ini.

Itu tidak masalah, aku bekerja di akhir minggu ini.

"Ya, kami akan kembali Minggu malam. Dengar Sakura, maafkan aku mengenai kemarin malam. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kemarin akan menjadi malam yang gila, tapi aku benar-benar hanya ingin membawamu ke tempat yang menjual ramen yang enak."

"Ya, seharusnya kau tahu mengenai itu." Aku menyetujuinya.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya, atau kau masih mau memberiku kesempatan memperbaikinya?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan memejamkan mataku. Sialan, apa yang luar biasa pada pria ini sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan tidak padanya?

"Lain kali, aku yang memilih tempatnya." Aku merespon dan aku bisa mendengar desah kelegaan darinya.

"Setuju. Jadi, kemana aku harus membawamu di kencan kedua nanti?"

"Uh, mari kita pikirkan mengenal kencan yang pertama terlebih dahulu."

"Kita sudah melalui kencan pertama," dia menggeram, membuatku tersenyum.

"Tidak, belum. Kau tidak mengantarkan aku pulang dan kau membuatku marah. Jadi itu tidak dihitung."

"Brengsek," dia bergumam dan aku bisa membayangkan dia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. "Kau bisa membunuhku, honey."

"Bagaiman itu?" Aku bertanya dan aku kembali membuka bungkus sebuah chocolate cupcake. Ya Tuha, aku bisa menambah berat badan empat setengah kilogram hari ini.

"Tunggu sebentar," dia menjauhkan teleponnya dari mulutnya dan memanggil seseorang, "Hei! Aku akan segera kembali."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya.

"Mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi," dia bergumam dan aku bisa mendengar dia berjalan. Sebuah pintu terbuka dan kemudian menutup lagi. "Seperti kataku tadi, kau bisa membunuhku karena aku benar-benar ingin merasakan dirimu, di semua tempat."

Aku berhenti mengunyah coklat yang ada di dalam mulutku dan menelan dengan susah payah. "Maaf?" aku berbisik.

"Aku ingin perlahan-lahan menelanjangimu dan merasakan setiap inci dari tubuhmu. Aku ingin kau menggeliat-geliat dan basah."

"Misi berhasil," Aku bergumam dan kemudian menampar mulutku sendiri saat dia tertawa.

…

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari Minggu malam."

"Aku bekerja di hari Minggu malam. Aku mendapat giliran dua belas jam kerja di malam hari pada akhir minggu nanti. Aku baru selesai bekerja jam dua pagi."

"Apa kau sering bekerja di shift itu?" dia bertanya dengan suara pelan dan aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar perbedaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Ini adalah rotasi. Kami bekerja di semua shift. Tapi aku hanya bekerja dua belas jam kerja selama tiga hari, jadi ini tidaklah terlalu buruk."

"Jadi, biar aku luruskan sekali lagi. Kau pulang tengah malam ke sebuah rumah di konoha bagian utara yang tidak memiliki sistem keamanan?" suaranya terdengar tajam, dan perutku terasa kaku karena mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Naruto."

"Aku akan memasang sistem keamanan di rumahmu pada hari Senin." Suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu." Apa gerangan ini?

"Ya, aku perlu. Jangan membantah mengenai hal ini, Sakura. Aku sering bepergian, aku harus memastikan keamananmu."

"Naruto, kita baru saja melewati satu kali kencan…"

"A-ha! Jadi itu memang sebuah kencan." Dia berteriak kegirangan.

"Jangan merubah arah pembicaraan. Kau tidak perlu memasang apapun di rumahku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Akan kita lihat nanti."

"Apa itu 'akan kita lihat nanti' yang berarti aku harus diam dan aku akan tetap melakukannya?" aku bertanya karena ingin tahu.

"Ya. Keamananmu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Kalau kau harus pulang di tengah malam sendirian. Aku harus yakin bahwa dirimu aman."

"Naru, aku…"

"Aku harus pergi," dia memotong kalimatku, dan aku langsung kecewa, bukan karena harus kehilangan dirinya yang menyenangkan dan suaranya yang riang, namun juga karena aku tidak akan melihat dia lagi sampai akhir minggu nanti. "Apa kau akan menonton pertandinganku di hari Minggu nanti?" dia bertanya, suaranya melembut.

"Pertandingan di pagi hari atau siang hari?" Aku bertanya.

"Siang."

"Ya, aku biasanya melihat pertandingan bersama anak-anak. Aku akan melihatnya sambil melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Ok, perhatikan saat pergantian babak. Aku akan pastikan aku berada di kamera saat kami meninggalkan lapangan, dan aku akan katakan hai."

"Serius?"

"Ya, lihat saja aku."

"Ok. Semoga perjalananmu lancar."

"Jaga dirimu, sweetheart. Aku akan SMS kalau aku sempat."

"Ok, bye."

"Sampai nanti."

Dan dia pergi.

…

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" Nick berteriak dari tempatnya berada, di sofa yang terbuat dari kulit yang berada di ruang tunggu. Ini adalah hari Minggu siang. Ada puluhan pasien, orang tua, dan beberapa staff yang sedang beristirahat, dan semua mata yang ada menempel ke arah televisi raksasa yang ada di sini, menonton pertandingan football.

Anak-anak mengenakan seragam tim yang mereka dapatkan minggu laludari kunjungan para pemain football itu. Naruto mengirimkan banyak makanan kemari siang ini, sandwich, keripik, popcorn dan soda.

Jadi semua orang mengunyah makanan dan menikmati jalannya pertandingan. Dan ini tidak seperti ruang tunggu di rumah sakit, namun lebih mirip seperti ruang keluarga.

Anak-anak senang dengan suasana yang normal seperti ini, dan aku tidak sabar untuk berterima kasih pada Naruto akan hal ini.

Semua orang menggeram saat Naruto dijegal di tengah lapangan dan aku hanya bisa menahan nafas sampai dia bisa kembali berdiri dan berjalan dengan mantap kembali ke arah rekan satu timnya.

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan melihat dia dijegal lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak cedera?

Dan ini sudah memasuki pertengahan pertandingan dan Naruto dalam posisi menang. Mataku tertempel di layar televisi, melihat dengan seksama untuk mencari tahu pesan yang akan disampaikan Naruto kepadaku, dan tentu saja, tepat sebelum iklan komersial muncul, dia nampak di layar televisi. Rambutnya basah karena keringat dan menempel di dahinya, wajahnya kotor, dan dia bernafas dengan berat karena kelelahan, tapi dia tersenyum ke arah kamera dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke hidungnya, kemudian menunjuk ke arah kamera dan seakan mulutnya mengatakan "merindukanmu."

Well, sial, dia manis sekali.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung mengeluarkan teleponku dan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

Aku juga merindukanmu, bintang football.

…

"Nona Haruno?"

"Ya." Dengan suara parau aku menjawabnya dan memandang pria itu dari mataku yang masih mengantuk. Dia berdiri di teras rumahku, dalam sebuah pakaian seragam, dan membawa sebuah papan yang berisi catatan. Aku menyentuh rambutku dan mengerutkan dahi. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam sepuluh pagi, Nona."

Brengsek , ini masih pagi.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Saya Simura dari jasa instalasi keamanan rumah. Saya mendapatkan perintah untuk memasang sistem keamanan di rumah anda. "Dia tersenyum sopan dan aku cemberut.

"Aku tidak meminta itu."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Uzumaki yang melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" aku bertanya.

"Karena saya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan ini, Nona. Beliau meminta saya melakukan ini sendiri."

Aku mendesah dalam-dalam dan meletakkan dahiku di pintu. Aku rasa tidak ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?" Aku bertanya, menyerah dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

"Hampir seharian penuh. Ini adalah sistem keamanan yang komplit."

"Berapa banyak tagihan bulannya yang akan kudapatkan?" Aku bertanya dan memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalaku. Aku bisa memotong kabelnya.

"Ini sudah dibayarkan untuk satu tahun ke depan," dia merespon saat dia membuat catatan di papan catatan miliknya.

"Serius?"

"Ya, bisakah saya memulainya?"

"Silahkan. Aku akan mandi, lalu aku akan siap jika kau memiliki pertanyaan."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, karena saya akan memulainya dari bagian depan."

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar tidurku dan melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidurku. Kuambil telepon genggamku dan menekan nomor telepon Naruto.

"Hai, cantik," dia berbisik.

"Kenapa kau berbisik?" aku merespon dengan bisikan juga.

"Karena kami sedang melihat rekaman pertandingan kemarin. Kenapa kau berbisik?" aku bisa mendengar ada senyuman dalam suaranya dan itu membuatku tersenyum juga.

"Karena kau berbisik."

"Apa pria dari jasa keamanan itu sudah datang?"

"Ya, maniak yang suka mengontrol, dia sudah datang."

Naruto terkekeh dengan suara pelan. "Bagus, aku mempercayainya, dia sudah memasang banyak sistem keamanan, di semua rumah anggota keluargaku dan bahkan di tempat bisnis mereka."

"Ok. Kenapa kau harus mengirim dia sepagi ini?"

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh, sweethart."

"Aku baru bisa naik ke tempat tidur jam empat pagi," aku mengingatkan dia.

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengenai hal itu."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin tidur seharian penuh." Aku bangkit dari atas tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke arah shower.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kembali ke rekaman pertandinganmu."

"Ok. Apa kau besok libur?"

"Ya."

"Aku harus melatih di pagi hari, mungkin sampai siang, tapi setelah itu aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sepanjang hari."

Ya Tuha, suara bisikannya itu begitu seksi.

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau miliki di kepalamu itu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok. Aku akan menjemputmu siang hari."

Dia menutup teleponnya dan aku mandi air panas, lama sekali. Mandi ini membuat rasa kantuk hilang dan menyegarkanku kembali.

Para pria pekerja itu menyelesaikan pekerjaan pada pukul enam sore, aku diberitahu mengenai cara kerja alarm rumahku, bagaimana mematikannya, memasang kode keamanan, dan bagaimana memanggil bantuan. Itu sangat mengerikan.

Bukan pemikiran mengenai kemungkinan aku akan dirampok, tapi mengenai berapa banyak langkah yang harus kulakukan untuk menjalankan sistem keamanan sialan ini.

Akhirnya, pada saat aku sudah bisa menyendiri, aku mengenakan sandal jepit milikku dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto begitu khawatir mengenai keamananku. Tetangga rumahku tidaklah terlalu buruk. Mereka adalah masyarakat Konoha kelas menengah, kelas rata-rata. Kenyataannya, hampir seluruh pekerja di sub divisi rumah sakit tinggal di daerah ini. Sebagian besar adalah mereka yang masih single dan pasangan yang tidak memiliki anak. Seluruh rumah di daerah ini adalah rumah untuk keluarga, rumah-rumah yang dibangun secara serentak oleh pengembang lima tahun yang lalu.

Ini jelas bukanlah perumahan kumuh.

Tapi kalau memang ini membantu dia bisa tidur nyenyak, terserah.

...

Ini sudah menjelang akhir musim panas di Konoha, namun masih cukup hangat. Tidak ada awan menggantung di langit yang biru, dan daun-daun yang ada di pohon-pohon baru saja akan berubah warna menjadi kuning.

Aku menyapa tetanggaku dan menyeberang jalan untuk kembali ke rumahku, dan melihat Naruto duduk di tangga teras rumahku, sikunya berada di atas celana jeans yang dia kenakan, bagian atasnya adalah kaos Nike warna hitam dan kaca mata hitam merk Oakley. Aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam mata birunya, tapi mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil dan aku bisa merasakan kalau dia memandangiku saat aku menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjemputku besok siang." Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggang dan mencoba terlihat tegas, namun gagal. Aku sangat senang saat melihat dia datang kemari setelah perjalanan panjangnya dari Suna.

"Iya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mampir sekarang, dan memastikan bahwa sistem keamanannya berjalan dengan baik." Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Aku menjerit karena kaget dan kemudian tertawa saat melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Apa cuma itu saja alasannya?" Aku tersenyum padanya dan melepaskan kaca mata hitam Oakley itu. Mata birunya terlihat gembira dan panas.

"Aku perlu untuk melihatmu," dia berbisik dan memelukku dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku dan bernafas disana.

Ya Tuhan, dia begitu nikmat.

"Aku merindukanmu," dia berbisik dan mencium pipiku, kemudian menarik dirinya sedikit ke belakang dan menatap mataku sekali lagi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Akhir pekan yang sangat sibuk, diantara pertandingan football dan kiriman makanan dan hal-hal yang sangat mengganggu yang biasa kami sebut sebagai pasien." Aku tertawa dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah rambutnya dan berwarna pirang itu. Rambut itu terasa begitu lembut, dan aku melakukannya sekali lagi. "Serius, terima kasih, untuk semua yang kau lakukan pada anak-anak, dan padaku, akhir minggu kemarin. Itu melebihi dari apapun yang pernah kami harapkan."

"Jadi kau menonton pertandingan itu? Atau Cuma sampai pertengahan pertandingan saja?" Dia tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat ada harapan bahwa aku melihat keseluruhan pertandingan, melihat dia dan mendukungnya dan merasa bangga akan dirinya.

Dan memang seperti itu yang terjadi.

"Aku melihat hampir keseluruhan, ya. Aku harus menutupi mataku saat kau dijegal. Aku benci bagian itu. Dan terima kasih untuk pertengahan pertandingan itu. Itu keren sekali." Aku tertawa.

"Sama-sama." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kepadaku sekali lagi. "Aku membawa pizza."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menolak pria yang membawa pizza." Aku menggeliat dari pangkuannya untuk membuka pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sialan, kenapa alarm rumahmu tidak dipasang?"

...

Aku berbalik dan melototinya, dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku hanya keluar selama lima belas menit, Naru. Sial, kenapa kau harus sedemikian paniknya?"

"Maukah kau, menyalakan alarm sialan itu ketika kau meninggalkan rumah, ku mohon?" Kata-katanya terukur, dan jelas sekali dia sedang berusaha dengan amat sangat keras untuk tenang.

"Bolehkan aku tetap meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mati saat aku memeriksa surat-surat?" aku bertanya dengan nada sarkastis.

Dia mengatupkan bibirnya seakan dia sedang berpikir keras, dasar si sok pintar.

"Ya."

"Kami, terima kasih. Sekarang, berikan padaku pizza itu sebelum aku melemparmu keluar karena telah bersikap sok perintah."

Dia menyeringai, memegang pizzanya jauh dari jangkauanku, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya serta menguncinya. "Apakah kodemu?"

"Bagaimana jika kaulah orang yang sedang berusaha aku hindari?" Aku bertanya dengan sebuah seringai genit. Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menanti sebuah jawaban.

"Tampilan wajah seperti itu tidak mempan padaku."

"Aku tidak akan membagi pizzaku jika kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Memerasku dengan pizza?" Aku mencibirnya. Dia menyeringai dan mengendikkan bahunya, dan pada saat ini dia sangat menawan. "Baiklah. Satu dua tiga empat."

"Kodemu adalah satu dua tiga empat?" tanyanya sembari terbahak. "Aku aan mengingatnya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengarahkanku menuju dapur, masih memegang pizza diatas kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai dapur ini," timpalnya.

Aku memandang berkeliling ruangannya dan menyeringai. Dapur inilah yang menggerakkanku untuk membeli rumah ini. Dapurnya terbuka mengarah ke ruang keluarga, memiliki meja dapur terbuat dari batu granit berwarna terang dan lemari dapur yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna terang juga, menimbulkan efek dapur yang cerah dan ceria.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto meletakkan pizza diatas dua piring. Kemudian dia menyerahkan milikku.

"Bir?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada bir disini, ada minuman soda di kulkas."

Dia mengeluarkan dua botol minuman soda, membuka penutupnya dan menuntunku ke ruang keluarga. Aku duduk diatas sofa dan dia di lantai, menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya di kakiku.

"Aku tahu aku terdengar sangat mengatur mengenai alarm, Sakura. Namun, itu sangat penting bagiku karena seiring dengan berkembangnya hubungan kita, orang-orang akan berusaha mendekatimu. Mengingat aku pasti tidak terlalu sering berkunjung kemari dan biasa bepergian ke luar. Yang jelas saat aku tidak berada di dekatmu, aku tenang karena kau memiliki keamanan." Dia mengambil jeda untuk makan dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia berpikir.

Aku hanya membisu kehilangan kata-kata. Seiring dengan berkembangnya hubungan kita? Aku terpaku seperti orang tolol pada kalimat itu.

"Hubungan apa?" tanyaku, kebingungan. "Kita baru saling mengenal satu sama lain selama tiga menit. Kita bahkan belum memiliki satu kencan utuh."

Rahang Naruto membuka dan dia berkedip dengan cepat, lalu mengertakan rahangnya dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Apakah, tepatnya, menurut pikirannya yang sedang berusaha aku kejar disini, Sakura? Jika aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu, aku akan segera mundur segera setelah kau menolakku di pesta pertunangan adikku." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong pizzanya menjauh.

"Aku hanya..." aku memulai, tapi dia menyelaku, tidak mendengarkan aku.

"Ya, ini memang terlalu awal, tapi Sakura, semua yang kupikirkan hanyalah tentangmu. Kau telah memerangkapku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu tertawa. Apa yang menyebabkanmu marah. Apa yang kau sukai. Aku hanya ingin mempelajari semua hal mengenai dirimu. Kau ada di dalam benakku, dan aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak pernah memberikan pesan untuk wanita setiap aku bertanding, astaga."

Dia nampak benar-benar bingung dan aku meluluh. Dia hanya ingin aku aman, dan aku dapat menghargai hal itu.

Kami memiliki hubungan. Huh.

"Aku juga ingin mengenalmu," aku berkata dengan lirih dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi," dia melanjutkan dan menengadah untuk memandiangku dengan sorot serius pada mata birunya. "Kumohon, bersabarlah terhadapku, dan selalu nyalakan alarm sialan itu ketika kau pergi, dan ketika kau di dalam rumah sendirian."

"Oke," Aku mengangkat bahu seakan itu bukan masalah, dan melanjutkan memakan pizza.

"Kau tidak akan mendebatnya?"

"Tidak, kenapa harus kudebat? Itu hanya alarm. Namun aku tidak suka diperintah harus begini begitu, jadi selalu diskusikanlah semuanya padaku, oke?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan menyingkirkan kedua piring kosong kami kesamping. Dia menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, lengannya melentur dengan penuh keseksian dan aku hanya bisa duduk bersandar dan menontonnya bergerak.

Dia hanya sangat seksi.

Mendadak, dia menarikku ke dalam rengkuhan lengannya, menempatkan diriku menempel padanya, mencium puncak kepalaku dan menyambar remote televisiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dibarengi tawa.

"Menonton TV."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bercinta denganmu, jadi bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku."

Sialan.

Aku menatap Naruto dengan mulut ternganga. "Kecuali kalau kau mengubah pikiranmu mengenai aturan tiga kali kencan?"

"Apakah kau merubah acara pizza dan menonton TV ini menjadi sebuah kencan?" Tanyaku, tiba-tiba penuh harapan.

"Kau memperhatikan." Naruto mencium hidungku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Kalau begitu tidak, aku belum mengubah pemikiranku." Aku duduk bersandar padanya dan menyaksikannya mengganti-ganti saluran. Ketika dia sampai di saluran film dan menyadari bahwa semuanya diblokir, dia menatapku sambil merengut.

"Tidak ada saluran film?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk saluran-saluran tersebut mereka membebankan biaya yang amat mahal dan aku pun jarang menontonya. Aku cukup pergi ke tempat penyewaan film kalau aku sedang mood."

"Hmm, oke." Tangannya bergerak secara ritmis naik turun mengelus sisi tubuhku, dengan perlahan membelaiku melalu gaunku. Lenganku melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping, aku amat sangat ingin merasakan kulit lembutnya, jadi aku angkat ujung kausnya yang halus dan meluncurkan tanganku diatas otot perutnya yang terpahat sempurna. Dia menarik napas dan perutnya menegang, namun ketika dia telah terbiasa dengan sentuhanku, dia menghembuskan napas dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum puas saat kurasakan dia mengangkat ujung gaunku dan menyelinapkan tangannya di bawah gaunku, membelai kulit di sepanjang pahaku.

Astaga, rasanya nikmat.

Aku menghela napas dan meneruskan menyentuhnya, menikmati kulitnya, cara napasnya tersentak ketika titik gelinya teraba olehku. Aku merasakan dia mengerenyi ketika aku menyentuh salah satu rusuknya dan aku mengerutkan dahiku padanya.

"Apakah itu terasa sakit?"

"Sedikit," wajahnya tenang dan dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Aku menggerakkan lagi tanganku perlahan-lahan diatas rusuknya dan dia meringis.

"Sedikit, enak saja." Aku naik ke pangkuannya dan menarik kausnya ke atas agar aku dapat melihat rusuknya dan sangat yakin, disana terdapat memar berwarna ungu gelap. "Minggu?" aku bertanya.

"Yeah. Bukan masalah besar."

Aku melototinya dan melihat ke arah memar itu lagi. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku pun demikian, sweetheart," dia tertawa dan menarikku kembali kepadanya.

"Apakah ini sering terjadi?"

"Sakura, dalam setiap pertandingan, sudah pasti banyak hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan seperti ini, aku akan bertahan hidup."

Aku memberengut lagi dan menunduk menatap dadanya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku benci pemikiran bahwa dia terluka.

Dia mengangkat kepalaku dengan menggunakan jarinya pada daguku dan tersenyum lembut padaku. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menyusuri jemariku menyusuri garis yang ada di pipinya. Dia memejamkan matanya saat dia bersandar pada sentuhanku, kemudian dia mencium telapak tanganku, dan memakuku dengan mata biru itu.

"Aku akan menciummu," Naruto berbisik.

"Memang sudah saatnya," Aku balas berbisik. Naruto menyeringai dan mencium keningku, turun ke hidungku, melewati pipi kiriku, dan mendaratkan bibir itu pada bibirku, mengistirahatkannya disana, hanya sedetik lalu dia mulai bergerak. Bibir yang menakjubkan itu menggigit pelan bibirku, dan akhirnya lidahnya membelai bibir bawahku dan dengan santai bercinta dengan bibirku, menari dan berputar, dengan lembut menjelajahiku.

Ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan ciumannya saat di pesta. Ini sangat intim dan lembut. Aku menyukai kedua sisi dirinya, dan tidak sabar untuk mengenal dirinya.

Aku mendorong jemariku ke dalam rambutnya dan mendesah puas ketika dia melanjutkan serangan lembut pada mulutku.

Dia sedikit menarik diri, bernapas dengan susah payah, matanya berapi-api. "Aku sama sekali tidak berkeberatan menciumi bibirmu seharian."

"Aku pun tidak keberatan," gumanku dan menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku benci aturanmu. Tahukah kau?"

"Aku juga agak membencinya saat ini," aku mengaku dan terkekeh.

"Kau layak." Dia menelusuri buku jarinya menuruni pipiku. "Aku sangat menyukai helaian merah muda ini"

"Aku pun juga, rambut inilah yang membuatku percaya diri."

"Aku tergila-gila." Naruto mencium helaian rambutku yang berada di genggamannya.

"Cium aku." Bisikku.

"Sudah aku lakukan." Balasnya juga berbisik.

"Lakukan lagi." Aku menariknya makin dekat padaku.

"Aku tidak hanya ingin mencium" Naruto mencium bibirku singkat.

Tanpa menjawab aku merebahkan diriku dan menarik tubuhnya. Meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku merasakan lagi bibirnya yang halus dan lembut, setelah beberapa saat dia terpaku, akhirnya Naruto membalas ciumanku. Dia mengecup dan menghisap lembut bibir bawahku.

Rasanya begitu nikmat.

Tangannya tak dibiarkan begitu saja, tangan itu mengelus setiap sisi tubuhku. Bibir Naruto bergerak menuju leherku, mengecup dan menghisapnya hingga membentuk bekas merah disana. Aku menggeliat merasakan Naruto memindahkan mulutnya ke titik yang lain dan memperlakukannya sama dengan titik sebelumnya.

Giginya menggigit leher bajuku dan menariknya kebawah melewati lengan kiriku hingga bagian siku, dan melanjutkan aksinya itu pada sisi yang lainnya.

Sekarang suasana di ruang keluarga gelap, cahaya hanya berasal dari sinar televisi yang diheningkan. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mata birunya membara saat dia memandangku naik turun ke payudaraku yang ditutupi oleh bra hitam, dan mata itu kembali ke atas dan menemukan mataku.

"Aku akan melepaskan bramu," gumamnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia melakukannya. Melepaskan bra itu dari tubuhku.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura, kau cantik."

Aku menyeringai padanya dan mendadak dia menangkup kedua payudaraku menggunakan telapak tangannya saat dia menciumku habis-habisan. Tak habis disitu tangannya menjelajah diatas tubuhku yang sensitif.

"Akh..." Oh Tuhan, tangannya terasa sangat nikmat!

Akhirnya, dia menelusuri ciuman di sepanjang rahangku dan melewati leherku dimana dia memberikan perhatian ekstra spesial saat tangannya membelai dengan sangat pelan ke arah bawah.

"Aku tahu kau terasa nikmat, dan aku pun tahu kau terlihat fantastis, namun kau melampaui setiap fantasi yang pernah kumiliki mengenai dirimu, sweetheart."

Aku hanya diam, tak menjawab kata-katanya.

"Tapi, sebaiknya aku pulang"

Seketika mataku melotot mendengar ucapannya.

"Kenapa?" Ucapanku lirih, terdengar kecewa.

"Kita tak bisa melanggar aturan itu"

"Kenapa?" Kali ini suaraku terdengar frustasi.

Naruto mengecup singkat bibirku, mata birunya menatapku. Senyuman manisnya terkembang.

"Jangan salah sangka Sakura, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menginginkan dirimu, jauh melebihi yang kau bayangkan. Kita harus menghormati aturanmu, memang terdengar klise dan sedikit menyiksa, tapi aku akan menjalaninya, karena aku tidak berniat untuk bermain-main denganmu. Aku begitu menginginkanmu, sepenuhnya."

Aku tak mampu berkata, mungkin disini akulah yang munafik. Membuat aturan tapi aku yang paling kuat untuk menghancurkan aturan itu sendiri.

Oh Tuhan, dia sungguh-sungguh menginginkanku.

"Ok." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok."

Naruto berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa pasang alarmnya, Sakura!"

Aku mengangguk dan memandang tubuhnya yang menghilang dari balik pintu.

...

...

To Be Continue...

...

...

Review Plis...


End file.
